


【藤梦/茹盖】愿涛声化作我们的明日

by Chalice139



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalice139/pseuds/Chalice139
Relationships: Fujimiya Hiroya/Takayama Gamu
Kudos: 7





	【藤梦/茹盖】愿涛声化作我们的明日

藤宫跟着我梦回到千叶的老家时，总会在涛声中回忆起第一次重逢那天沉入海平面的夕阳。

檐廊上悬挂的风铃在海风中摇摇晃晃，叮当声里隐约藏着些咸涩的味道。我梦的母亲同每一次一般端来切好的西瓜，细心剔掉显而易见的籽。她一边关心二人的近况一边说着丈夫工作的勤恳，突然仿佛寻求肯定般地向藤宫问道“我梦这孩子在执着上真的和他爸爸如出一辙对吧”。藤宫未曾回答便听见我梦被西瓜呛到的咳嗽声，随即相处许久的搭档急切地打断了母亲的话，用一种像是不好意思的眼神望了藤宫一眼。

藤宫不记得自己是何时和我梦以及他的家人变成了这样的关系，只是在和我梦来往频繁后从不曾拒绝他一同回到老家的邀请。几天前手上研究告一段落时，我梦突然趴在他的椅背，熟练地从他手里抽出完成的项目报告，“藤宫，周末要不要和我一起回千叶？”

藤宫硬邦邦地应了一声，我梦一听转身便给母亲拨去电话。他记得我梦曾经说过并不怎么喜欢那个地方，但家的存在与那相伴于耳的涛声终归是有着不同寻常的意义。

乘电车回去的路上藤宫有一搭没一搭地与我梦聊着，换乘公交时自然地接过我梦手里的行囊说着“换我来拿”。公交摇摇晃晃驶上不平整的道路，车厢中充斥着暑假学生的欢声笑语，几乎把我梦说话的声音盖了过去，于是藤宫只好凑过耳朵更贴近我梦，说话声也下意识提高些许。

他可以和我梦说起任何事情，从工作到生活，从晦涩难懂的理论到不分昼夜的研究，甚至是那些看似不切实际的理想与遥不可及的梦境都能一一分享。他知道在我梦的身上，可以去相信一些比已存信念多得多的美好，也可以去构筑一些比已有认知多得多的东西。

到达目的地时已是下午，我梦的母亲惯例热情地招待，傍晚用一桌好菜填饱了他们的肚子。饭后我梦拉着藤宫一起在水池边洗碗，开玩笑地对母亲说“不觉得让科学家来洗碗有点大材小用吗”，换来母亲一句“科学家首先也是个人啊”。

这句话让藤宫无意地想到了医院里描绘盖亚和阿古茹图画的孩童，擦着碗的手顿了顿，接着便见我梦歪着头看了过来。

“有什么好笑的吗？”

“没什么。”

藤宫收了笑容，一如既往地语气冷淡，我梦一边说“你还是性格这么别扭啊”一边把另一个洗好的碗塞进他手里。湿润的皮肤在掌心一蹭，不经意的微小接触使得他下意识抬了抬眼，目光凝固在我梦微笑的脸上。

夜里我梦从母亲那里抱来了被褥，藤宫把布团从壁橱取出铺展在地，一瞬间惊讶于自己对于我梦的一切已是如此熟悉。他能说出我梦房间障子门上图案的细节，能分辨出房里用的蚊香何时换了牌子，能找出我梦随意堆放在任何角落的东西，而记住这些生活的细枝末节对于原来的他而言是从来不曾考虑过的。

这时我梦不知从哪里搬来一个落地电扇，摁着开关摊开手感受风力，“藤宫你热不热？要不要晚上打开电风扇？”

“还好，如果你想开就开着好了。”

藤宫回过话就见我梦倏地扭头看来，然后好笑地指了指他额边不易察觉的汗水。藤宫假装什么都不知道地躺下身子，拉过薄薄的被褥搭在身上。

那一夜藤宫做了一个梦，梦里他的视线越过高空落在海的彼岸，下身被温暖的海水包裹，仿佛皮肤早已与咸涩液体融为一体。夕阳将晚霞投在海面，他在粼粼波纹上看到了阿古茹的身影，熟悉的蓝色巨人在他的意志下摆动着身躯，一步步向海岸而去。

远处凹凸有致的陆地将天与海划分至两个境界，盖亚坐在分界线上朝他的方向投来目光，仿佛是存在于世界中心的一枚果核，又或者是联结了天地的骨骼，让藤宫感到胸口涌上一阵没来由的鼓动。

他不知道这样的心情源自阿古茹还是自己，回神之时自己已越过海面来到盖亚面前。红银巨人面容透出包容万物的温柔，明亮的眼灯里映着阿古茹的倒影，而那倒影以一种近乎虔诚的缓慢逐渐放大，最终让他们的额头相抵。

然后阿古茹拉住了盖亚的手，像是在询问，又像是在邀请。夕阳的光描过他们的轮廓，将影子投在海岸，冲刷而上的海水没过他们的足踝，用另一种方式将他们的身躯连在一起。藤宫突然想问眼前的是不是我梦，喉咙却无法发出任何声音，这一瞬他似乎在漫长的涛声中流浪，看见生命在海潮里生生死死，看见无数的埋葬和遗忘，而他拥抱着盖亚，拥抱着自己亘古不变的半身，用如同拥有羽翼般朝圣的姿态坠入地球的内核。

“我梦……”

从梦中清醒时藤宫下意识唤出声，我梦安稳地睡在身侧，电风扇有节奏的旋转声充斥了安静的空气。房外隐隐约约传来海潮的低吟，黑暗中海风时不时敲打过窗户，藤宫想翻过身，才发现自己正紧紧握着我梦的手，就像梦里阿古茹所做的一样。

片刻后，藤宫没有翻身，而是轻轻把手环过我梦肩头，让他枕在自己臂弯。

翌日藤宫刚醒来就被我梦一句“藤宫你看到我的手表了吗”迎面击来，他想了想去到浴室，从洗衣篮里找手表扔给我梦，嘴上不忘数落，“既然记不住放在哪里就把你的东西好好收拾一下啊。”

“没关系，藤宫记得放在哪里也挺好嘛。”

我梦毫无悔过之心地说完，拍着藤宫的背把他推到客厅，“妈妈今天要出去采购，给我安排了任务，快来帮帮忙。”

说到任务，不外乎家里的扫除和整理，我梦把给庭院植物浇水的活儿交给了藤宫，自己挽上衣袖擦拭家具。直到约莫一小时后擦着榻榻米时一头撞上走进檐廊的藤宫，我梦才发现这位气质高冷的科学家狼狈地提着塑料管，被水淋湿了一半衣服。

我梦的笑声中藤宫黑着脸去浴室重新冲洗并换上干燥衣服，忙忙碌碌一个上午，母亲便回到家中做了午餐。闲来无事的下午，藤宫和我梦一起来到海边，慢悠悠走在海滩。

哗哗作响的海潮声冲刷在耳畔，海天一线的交汇处凝聚着犹如水晶般闪亮的明媚。藤宫不由得想起昨夜的梦，阿古茹在海边握住盖亚的手传达着什么，那种涌动的心情如同跨越了梦境中虚幻的时空，切切实实来到胸膛。

这时我梦仿佛是知道他在想什么一般，突然道：“藤宫，你梦到过盖亚和阿古茹吗？”

藤宫顿了一顿，“为什么这么问。”

“我只是有点好奇，盖亚和阿古茹是何时诞生的呢？他们是不是见证了无数生灵的出生和消亡，是不是也曾像我们一样，走上了殊途又终究回到同一个地方。”

我梦说着，目光越过不断延展的海洋坠入远方，那里没有阿古茹的身影，藤宫却恍然看到了梦中坐在天地交界处的盖亚。大海为勇敢者制定了规则，陆地却为弱者提供了港湾，或许盖亚和阿古茹也曾为着某些原因走上不同的道路，只是那些过往早已埋藏在不存于圣经的伊甸园中，埋藏于地球形成之初的遥远时空里。

于是藤宫并肩立在我梦身边平静地道，“或许是吧，但那又有什么关系，现在的他们已经理解彼此，这才是最重要的。”

“也是啊，不论是盖亚和阿古茹，还是你和我，终归会拥抱同一片蓝天，宇宙、世界、生命与爱，善与恶，美好与丑陋，也终将一同分享。梦中的阿古茹大概也是想向盖亚传达这一点吧。”

藤宫敏锐地察觉到我梦似乎有着与自己同样的梦境，正待询问我梦已经向一处光滑的石头走了过去，“藤宫，到这边来歇会儿！”

藤宫一言不发地走过去，挨着我梦坐下，错过了时机一时不知如何启齿。时间如同爬过海滩的小蟹一般缓慢而蹒跚，藤宫在一望无际的广阔中眯了眯眼，彻底放空的大脑使得灵魂停留在最舒适的一隅。

而这或许仅仅是因为我梦坐在身边。

藤宫不想去定义自己与我梦的关系，用友谊或是爱情来描述这种精神上的互补，他在与自己的相处中所缺少的温柔，都通过和我梦的接触弥补，他生命中存在的深深沟壑，在不经意间已经填入了我梦递来的点点滴滴。现在回想起来，即便是在针锋相对的那段时日，我梦也从来不曾松开他的手，执着地拉着他走向连接自然与人类的彼岸，执着地去拥抱他孤独的灵魂。

不由自主地，藤宫从鼻腔里哼出一声笑意，望向了我梦。

“在这一点上，你确实和你父亲如出一辙。”

我梦一脸懵懂地看回去，“什么？”

“没什么，就是觉得偶尔这样放空大脑也不错。”藤宫深吸一口气站起身，“挺有你的风格。”

“说什么呢，藤宫你也是，等把身体弄坏才意识到就晚了，该休息的时候也要好好休息。”

“再次拿到阿古茹的力量以后身体感觉好多了，你不用操心。”

尽管藤宫的声音还是如同平时那样生硬，我梦却像是松口气般柔和地笑起来，“是啊，能取回阿古茹的力量真是太好了，那时我就担心再也见不到你了。”

他微微一顿，仰起头看向藤宫，面部被阳光描摹的柔软轮廓让藤宫不由得想起梦中盖亚温和的面容。

“藤宫，虽然一直没有说过，不过你对于我而言真的相当重要。”

藤宫翕动着唇，想要说些什么，终究只是无声地俯下身，缓慢贴近我梦的面庞，让他们的额头触碰在一起。

他能感觉到我梦紧张地缩了缩身体，于是握住了我梦的手。午后的光钻过躯体间的缝隙，将两人的影子拉得很长，一时间风声与涛声穿过耳膜，云层中藏着的光影变幻掠过，天与地，山与海，都是那么的遥远又迫近。

“我梦，这就是阿古茹想告诉盖亚的东西吧。”

“嗯，我知道的，藤宫。”

我梦温柔地笑了，如同梦中的盖亚一般坦然地放松了身体，在温暖触碰下松懈了僵硬的指节，凑上前轻轻覆上藤宫的双唇。

——END——


End file.
